Yandere Simulator
Yandere Simulator is an upcoming stealth action psychological horror video game currently in development by YandereDev. The game centers upon an obsessively lovesick schoolgirl named Ayano Aishi, also known as "Yandere-chan" after the Japanese term "yandere", who has taken it upon herself to eliminate anyone she believes is monopolizing her crush's attention. Over the course of ten weeks, Ayano will eliminate ten different rivals in order to ensure that her crush, Senpai, will not fall for the other girls. The game is known for its prolonging, development progress issues; due to took longer ambitiously independent game design complex being development hell about 5 years. Yandere Simulator was in the progress tumultuous takes about few more years. It would been to takes with Yandere Simulator media around of Social Media and MMD Models hashing been inspired to game developed. Story and Gameplay Players control Ayano Aishi (nicknamed Yandere-chan), an apathetic Japanese high school girl who has developed a crush on a fellow student Taro Yamada,] nicknamed "Senpai". Over the course of ten in-game weeks, ten other students will attempt to form a relationship with Senpai, and Ayano must prevent them from doing so. Due to her yandere nature, this can be accomplished by the player through a diverse array of methods ranging from peaceful to violent, including matchmaking, befriending, betrayal, gossip, expulsion, frameup, kidnapping, electrocution, crushing, poisoning, drowning, burning, homicide, faked suicide, incited suicide, murder–suicide after torture, and other rival-specific elimination methods, as well as simple elimination methods using various weapons seen throughout the game, such as a kitchen knife, circularsaw, a baseball bat, and katana. Throughout the game, Ayano can receive aid from an information broker calling herself "Info-chan", who provides her with weapons, plans, items, and other favors in exchange for panty shots, information and blackmail material. Ayano must also avoid being witnessed while performing criminal activities or suffer penalties, such as loss in reputation that makes it harder for other students to trust her, diminishing sanity that discourages Senpai and hinders ability to carefully carry out crime, to an immediate game over by being caught by Senpai for acting suspiciously around him, being caught in the act of a crime by him, or being apprehended by students or a teacher. Murdering students can result in penalties to "School Atmosphere", which alters NPC behavior to become more suspicious and riddled with anxiety, demonstrated by actions such as locking their lockers. During this time, she can join school clubs and attend classes to receive additional abilities such as easy access to weapons, increased abilities to avoid suspicion, or easy access to other items. The developer defines the current state of Yandere Simulator as a "playable debug sandbox build". This means that not all features are currently implemented. The final game will contain six modes: Story Mode, the base game; 1980s Mode, a prequel to the base game; Endless Mode, a never-ending version of the base game; Custom Mode, a customizable version of the base game; Pose Mode, in which players may pose their favorite characters; and Mission Mode, in which Ayano completes missions for Info-chan. Development YandereDev is the nom de plume of Alex, an independent game developer in California who worked at a video game company for three years, then left to pursue a career as an independent game developer and freelance programmer. In April 2014, YandereDev pitched the idea for Yandere Simulator on 4chan, where it got a lot of positive feedback, so he decided to start developing it. It is a social stealth game that borrows elements from the Hitman series of video games, but also contains "school simulation" gameplay and other elements that seek to make it quite different. The developer has also cited influence from the Persona series of games, in addition to Hitman. Development for Yandere Simulator began in 2014, with YandereDev releasing test builds of the game for debugging purposes. He has regularly released updates that add elements to the game, such as the ability to poison, electrocute, and drown rivals, befriend other schoolgirls, small mini games, a town the player can bike around in, and more. On March 1, 2017, YandereDev announced a partnership with tinyBuild that would help him with polishing and promoting the game. Through mutual agreement, the partnership was broken up again in December that year. Later, a drama exposés came up around March 2018. Using Yandere Simulator Media Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe James Emirzian Waldementer was working out of Who Framed Miku are rans pitching idea of the characters, After the game developer progress has struck in Yandere Simulator. Which would to go along media with instead of Yandere Simulator for having shared with MMD Modeler. He claimed and using with Yandere Simulator MMD Characters among by authorized users and fans professional, The characters themes has an School-Life simply of Yandere Simulator in Who Framed Miku fictional media in creating combined are live-action and animation style is that after from inspired and gave credited to social media, many characters of Yandere Simulator would focuses goes on the direct videos appeared as Live-Action Videos, Anime Reality Videos, Shorts Second Animation Videos, Full Length Videos and others. Before his taken all of the MMD Models and materials, He keeps contributions by fans of authorized MMD creators kept picture skits in posting online of social media and internet. Additionally more located are took place where with it. James Emirzian Waldementer spent next few weekend Yandere Simulator details around their focuses to digital artist with his Anime Art Style, meeting with following members and looking for works. Who Framed Miku was using with Yandere Simulator for uses with themes School, Drama, Sci-Fi, Science-Fantasy and Matrix styles on right next being Blue Niuxlius Entertainment willing to taking goes on. It successor to Art and Animation; James Emirzian Waldementer has project leader of Groups Project: Who Framed Miku creating characteristic style on Who Framed Miku met Yandere Simulator. Some of these MMD creators from several few years after it went off from digital downloads. Later it translated into the digital artist and animation instead of 2D/3D animated anime of the hand-drawn animation. Raiden Storm 2019 Workspace Script In Middle 2018 between Fall 2019. A workspace script focuses on the Project: Raiden Storm primarily onto the pre-production stages are concept art, visual development, character design. A fellowing members by Michael Deheus phrase is pitched the idea of character media, scripting their the Raiden Storm will depicted onto how Yandere Simulator Media takes place where the far-future in Raiden Storm Universe. The scripting stories will setting on course for destruction of the Japan, Buraza Town take place where the Student Council and villains would to destruction of High School and population japan within the Cranassian Empire and living machines thus therefore by taken the executed scene in this cutscene animation, as featuring media being official appearance in Raiden Storm. The original game concept development is part of Game Designer; James Emirzian Waldementer and Michael Deheus are assign in characteristic and biography. As it been animation scene will current onto workspace printed. But not offered by James that the idea of Raiden Storm to be cultures from fictional media while Michael Deheus putting something ran the idea of concept game design. He later then pre-production and animation department that he didn’t quiet understand the script. During the fictional media are right next being Star Wars rip-offs and ambitiously design. Reportedly over several 57,000 materials design from presented details, And he takes drift away from workspace script and instead of James’s Script design setting on courses for different story once. Raiden Storm 1 The cinematic animation was featuring Yandere Simulator sets in the High School where the protagonist has tragically destruction on japan population. Which is the dark sides by Cranassian Empire, An hostile alien race attack on the earth, The student, teachers, headmaster overrun by alien threatened attack and it causes of massively casualties and vandalism on global worldwide. Protagonist setting out from country into USA, they order to call up Raiden Family Groups to stop their menaces, It successes with the all task. Leading the empire supporter will takes custody with several charges as an current into the court. The scene take place in Yandere Simulator on Buraza Town Ruins at the Debris City Stages it featuring quotes of cutscene dramatic, shocking, school shooter and destruction of the Japan, It was inspired from the infamous real life tragically school shooting scene. External links * Official website * Development blog Category:Upcoming video games Category:Bullying in fiction Category:Crowdfunded video games Category:Indie video games Category:Indie windows games Category:Indie computer games Category:Japan in non-Japanese culture Category:Life simulation games Category:Psychopathy in fiction Category:Single-player video games Category:Suicide in fiction Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video games set in Japan Category:Video games with alternate endings Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Category:Windows games Category:Works about stalking Category:Games went development hell Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku